


No Better Fit

by rushlwms



Series: Urgent Revelations [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Bottom, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic dispute, Established Relationship, Fighting, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Plot, Some Fluff, Tony Top, lst person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Bruce and Tony have to face their inner insecurities. Can they continue to make their relationship work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want My Sierra Echo Xcel

**Author's Note:**

> This third installment in the urgent revelations series makes references to the previous two stories. You may want to read those before continuing but it’s not absolutely necessary.

“Hey Brucie, what‘cha working on?”

I looked up at Tony and rolled my eyes at the pet name. “I’m working on a project for Professor Xavier.”

“The headmaster from that mutant academy?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s the project?”

“A biophysical elixir for the possible restoration of mutant memory. One of his mutants had his memory erased and he’s hoping I can be of some help.”

“So how long you gonna be working on this?”

“Whatta you want Tony?”

“I’ll give you a hint.” Tony came around to the back of my chair, started nibbling on my ear, and then he whispered, “Sierra. Echo.  Xcel.”

I’m sure I was blushing green like a certain Vulcan from Star Trek.

Two months ago, after rescuing Tony from the Mandarin, we gave his new S.E.X. suit a trial run. It was a gift for the other guy and we put it through its passes. I’ve been waiting patiently ever since to give it another go. Now the upgrades were finally done and I was eager to try them out.

“I suppose I can set this project aside for a day or two. It can be a little late. Technically, there’s no definitive due date,” I said while looking up at Tony from the corners of my eyes.

“Oh, no no no,” said Tony as he came from around the chair and sat on my lab bench. “Putting off for tomorrow what you can do today would be irresponsible.  Only I get to be irresponsible. You, Dr. Banner, have to be the mature one.”

“And why is that?” I asked while leaning back in my chair.

“Well, one of us has to be. People expect you ―not me ― to be professional, thoughtful, and mild mannered.  Well, except when you’re the Hulk, I suppose. Me, on the other hand, well, they don’t expect much of me. In fact, they expect an arrogant dick and that’s what I give them. The only exception is when I’m saving the world . . . maybe even then.” I loved watching Tony speak. He spoke as much with his eyes and hands, as he did with his mouth.  When he smiled, I couldn’t help but to shake my head and smile back. Then he leaned down and pecked me on the lips before hopping off the lab bench and heading out. “Don’t worry,” he said as he was heading towards the elevator door. “The suit and I will be here when you and the big guy are finished― but don’t take too long.”

The elevator closed and I looked around the lab and just smiled inwardly. Tony left me alone and aroused. He didn’t even offer me a hand job. He can be such a sadistic prick when he wants to be. _I love him so much._

We never got the chance to try out the suit that week. Avenger duties kept calling us away, but we made a commitment that after our next two non-violent public engagements we would do just that.


	2. Bruce and the Beast

Tony and I were invited to the Xavier Academy to meet the professor and some of members of his elite unit called the X-men. We had the opportunity to meet Logan, the mutant I was trying to help, as well as Jean Gray, Scott Summers, and Henry McCoy.

While I headed to the lab with Dr. McCoy to exchange notes and to hand off the elixir, Tony made his way around the mansion guided by the others.

“Dr. Bruce Banner, it is such a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you Dr. McCoy. Likewise. I was quite surprised that the Professor contacted me about Logan’s dilemma.”

“Well, we exhausted all of our ideas and avenues to help him. I concocted every biochemical and genetic mutation solution I could think of . . . to no avail. We figured maybe we should get Logan appraised by someone with a different point of view and a different skill set. We tried biology, chemistry, and genetics so we turned to physics and you were the first person we considered.”

“I figured that might be the case. Most of my experiments revolved around studying the mechanics of memory and how that mechanism can be disrupted by blunt impact, radiation, heat, and magnetism. I made a broad assumption that the bullet Logan was hit with probably did more damage via impact and magnetics, than by heat and radiation; considering it was done after his body was protected by the adamantium.”

Over the course of two hours, I learned that Hank was quite the conversationalist and theorist. His thinking was quite thought provoking. The day reminded of the first day on the hellicarrier with Tony. Having someone intelligent to talk to and exchange ideas with was a wonderful and quite refreshing. Tony made me feel like a human being again. Here, interacting with a true mutant like Dr. McCoy, gave me similar feelings.

Dr. McCoy and I drabbled on and on until finally Tony returned.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but Bruce we need to be heading to Gotham. We have that fundraiser to attend and some other . . .  after party activities.”

“Oh, that’s right. Sorry Tony. I just got caught up talking science with the good Doctor.”

“Yes, my apologies, Mr. Stark. Bruce is fascinating. We could go on for hours,” said Hank to Tony. Hank then returned his attention to me. He took my hand with one furry paw and then placed the other on my shoulder. He then looked into my eyes and said, “Dr. Banner, thanks again for your help and if you’re ever in the area or in need of stimulating conversation, please, do not hesitate to call or stop by.” He then allowed the hand on my shoulder to slide slowly down my arm before releasing me completely, then he said, “Good day to you both. We’ll talk soon.”

Hank exited the lab, leaving Tony and I alone. Tony just looked at me in silence. He had that ‘do you have anything to say’ look on his face; you know, the one where your partner is requiring some form of explanation or apology for some unknown offense. Yeah, that one.

“What?” I asked.

“Oh nothing,” said Tony as he turned on his heels. “Let’s go, Dr. Banner. Get a move on. We have a god awful fundraiser to attend.”


	3. Ironman Meets Batman

We arrived in Gotham in about 4 hours flat. The jet ride there was rather boring and silent. Usually we’d squeeze in a quickie before an event, but not today. When not washing, dressing, or otherwise primping for the event, Tony was busy with his head down in a tablet. Unless in his lab working, a quiet Tony stark was not a good thing.

We arrived at Wayne Manor just as the festivities were about to begin. The event started off like any other and it was filled with the typically bunch: dignitaries, diplomats, career politicians, and some rather wealthy individuals like Tony and Bruce Wayne. I was definitely out of place.

Speeches were given. Money was donated. Hands were shook. Pictures were taken. The fundraiser looked like it would be over soon.   _Thank God._

“Tony Stark, it’s my pleasure to finally meet you,” said Mr. Wayne as he approached us from the left.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that just yet if I were you,” said Tony with his signature smug smile as he gave Mr. Wayne a firm handshake.

“And Doctor Banner, it’s a quite a surprise and honor to have you here as well. I know you don’t make many public appearances.”

“He bribed me,” I replied, as I looked over to Tony, trying to lighten the mood between us.

“Well, if you don’t mind Doctor Banner, I’d like to speak with Mr. Stark in private for just a moment.”

“Sure. I’ll catch up in a bit.”

Tony drank the last of his drink before setting it upon a nearby drink platter and heading out to the private balcony with Bruce Wayne.

I watched keenly from a distance as he and Tony discussed whatever it was they were discussing. Their moment of conversation went on for at least 45 minutes and Tony seemed thoroughly engaged. How could I tell? By his hand gestures. The more engaged and excited he became the more he used his hands to gesture while speaking.  It was just something I noticed about him since we’d been together. Regardless of what he’s doing or who or what he’s talking to, Tony’s hands, just like his mouth, are usually always going.

I also heard a lot of laughter coming from the two of them. I couldn’t get so much as a smile out of Tony since leaving Dr. McCoy and the Xavier Academy, but the other Bruce had him laughing.

After another 15 minutes I decided to make my way over to them. I was ready to go and hopefully make up. Tony and I still had a sex date scheduled with each other tonight.

 “So . . .”

“Yeah?” asked Tony.

“How long is this little gala supposed to last because I’d like to get back to the lab? I have some experiments to run and we have some upgrades to test. Right, Tony?”

“They can wait. Mr. Wayne wants to get my expertise on some new tech he’s developing for Wayne Enterprises.”

“Ohh Kay. Well, I’m gonna head out. Talk to you later, Tony.”

“Don’t you mean, see me later. Aren’t you going to see me later tonight? I thought we had plans.”

“I thought we did too.”

I left Tony with a perplexed look on his face as I removed myself from the situation. Upon leaving the estate, I took a cab into the city and found a decent hotel whereby I could rest for the night.

Five hours later, upon waking from a not so slumberous sleep, I checked my cell phone which I had turned off and surprisingly saw no messages.

_Fine. That’s just fine._

I washed and dressed, ate breakfast and drank coffee, and then headed out to check out Gotham. I wasn’t rushing home today. There was obviously no desire, on the part of Tony, and thus no urgency, on my part, for me to return.

Around noon, I found myself sitting at a park feeding pigeons when my cell phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Good afternoon, Dr. Banner. It’s Hank McCoy from the Xavier Academy. I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

I looked at the pigeons pecking up food by my feet and replied, “No, you’re definitely not interrupting anything.”

The good doctor had required further explanation on some of the data concerning the biophysics of my elixir for Logan’s memory loss. Fifty three minutes later and I was still on the call with Dr. McCoy when my phone buzzed indicating a second caller. I quickly glanced at the screen. _Figures he’d call now._

I didn’t answer.

My call with Hank finished up about twenty minutes later with an invitation to dinner. He offered to send one of the X- jets to pick me up from Gotham so we could enjoy a casual evening together.

_I should really stick it to Tony. He blew of our sex date._

“Sorry, Dr. McCoy but ―”

“Please, call me Hank. I’d even accept Beast over Dr. McCoy.”

I knew Hank sort of liked me and this dinner wouldn’t be for business, so I had to decline.

“Sorry Hank. Thank you for the offer but I have a pending date with Mr. Stark. We’ve been seeing each other.”

 “Good gracious. I didn’t realize you and Mr. Stark were an item. How could I be so blind? I need to read TMZ more often. I’m sure you two have made the headlines at least once.”

“I make it my purpose not to read tabloids myself. Some of the stories are ridiculous but even more scary are the stories that are accurate and how easy it is for one’s personal business to make it online. Not to mention, I’m dating Tony Stark, a man who actually enjoys the spotlight. With all the stories floating in cyberspace about him and his relations, I’d hulk out on a regular basis just due to the sheer stress of contemplating what was real and what wasn’t.”

“Then don’t read the current TMZ headline.”

You know when someone says don’t, you can’t help but to.

I opened up the url on my phone and there was Tony and Bruce Wayne standing extremely close on the balcony together with bright smiles and drinks in hand, just as I remembered. The headline above read, “Billionaire Playboys or Boyfriends? Are These Two The Next Hot Couple?”

“That was at the fundraiser yesterday. The one we had to leave for.”

“Well I’m glad to know you were there and this picture is no surprise. I’ll let you go, wouldn’t want to keep Mr. Stark waiting. Thanks again for helping with Logan’s problem. Good day, Bruce.”

“It’s my pleasure and please don’t hesitate to call with any other questions. Goodbye Hank.”

After hanging up with Dr. McCoy, I went back to the hotel, checked out, and then contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. for transportation back to Avenger’s Tower. I’m glad no questions were asked as to why I wasn’t flying in Tony’s jet. They just sent a charter plane as requested and I was back in Manhattan in about an hour.


	4. Unwanted Visitor

Upon entering the Tower, I said hello to those team members gathered in the great room before going up to the penthouse suite. I put my clothing away, grabbed a bite to eat, and then headed to my R&D floor. After exiting the elevator, I entered in via biometric scan and was immediately pissed off to see Bruce Wayne at my lab bench.

He looked up from his work and walked out to greet me.

“Hello Dr. Banner.” Bruce extended his hand and I took it begrudgingly. “I hope you don’t mind me using your space for the day.”

Solemnly, I asked, “Where’s Tony?”

“I’m not sure. He left about two hours ago mumbling something about blue fur balls.”

“Blue fur balls?” I replied in question.

“Yeah, I know, sounds strange and I have no clue what it pertains to.”

I had a hunch. I left the lab, still miffed that another Bruce was taking up my spot, but ready to confront Tony and nip this in the bud.

 “Jarvis, locate Mr. Stark.”

“Hello Doctor Banner. He is currently flying over Kansas. With the rate of speed he’s going in the suit he should be back in Malibu within the hour.”

“Why is he heading to Malibu?”

“Unknown sir.  Would you like for me to contact him for you?”

“No.”

“Very well, sir.”

I had just returned to the penthouse suite when Jarvis indicated I had a message.

“Doctor Banner.”

“Yes, Jarvis.”

“It seems that Master Stark was listening in on our conversation and has requested your presence in Malibu.”

“And how am I supposed to get there?”

“He said there’s a suit fitted for you. If you wear it, he’ll feed it the coordinates to get you to Malibu. Otherwise, there’s a private jet waiting for you at the airport and his Mercedes F015 will drive you there.

The combined duration of the car and plane trip is approximately 4.3 hours longer than taking the suit.

_Good. He should wait for letting someone else into my space._

 “I’d feel more comfortable in the car and jet.”

“Very well, sir. They are ready when you are.”


	5. Where It All Began

I arrived at the Malibu Mansion around 9 that evening. I entered in and all was quiet. I dropped my bags at the door and headed towards the kitchen for something to drink. I then went out onto the terrace and took a deep breath. I could taste the salt in the air as easily as I felt his presence at my back.

“Where the hell have you been?” said a robotic voice from behind.

“Why do you care? You already have another Bruce taking up my space at the Tower.”

“Like you haven’t been talking to that blue ape all day long. You didn’t even take my call. No body ignores me. I’m Tony Stark.

Upon turning around, there was a gigantic Ironman behind me.

“Is this supposed to scare me?” I asked calmly.

“No. It’s just here to give you a sense of  . . . URGENCY!” said Tony before pushing me over the railing and consequently over the cliff.”

As I began to tumble down the cliff, I could see Ironman starring down over the edge, just waiting.

I immediately morphed and scaled the cliff quickly. In seconds I was already back at the top.

“Dick Move, Tony,” I said before my big green fist punched Ironman through the glass window back into the house.

“We wouldn’t be going through this if you hadn’t ignored my call.”

“You ignore Hulk FIRST!.”

“You were flirting with that blue fur ball first.”

“Wassss NOTTT!!” I yelled before slamming another fist into Tony’s metal gut.

Tony and I were destroying each other and the mansion.

“Sorry sir, but I must intercede as protocol dictates before you demolish your home or kill each other.”

Jarvis shut down Tony’s suit and I was carried away by 4 drone suits and immobilized in an underground containment chamber.

It was at least 20 minutes before Tony arrived. His face was scarred and he looked very upset.

“I don’t like seeing him like this, all bottled up like a frog in a jar awaiting a science experiment. Release him Jarvis, he can handle himself.”

“Protocol dictates ―”

“RELEASE HIM NOW!”

“Very well, sir.”

I was still green but I wasn’t enraged anymore. I was curled in on myself and I really just wanted to be alone. I didn’t feel like talking.

“Bruce, I know you’re in there. It’s not that I don’t owe the Hulk an apology but I think I owe you one more. Please, talk to me.”

I allowed myself to return to normal. Upon exiting the chamber, Tony placed a warm blanket over my shoulders. _For some reason I always get the chills after going on a heated rampage and he remembered._

Tony and I took a lift up to the bedroom. Through the glass doors I could see the damage we inflicted on the far end of the house. Oddly, there was some satisfaction knowing it wasn’t my entire fault.

“I’d like to take a shower,” I said softly.

“Coffee when you get out?”

“Yeah. That would be nice. Decaffeinated. Please.”

“Will do.”

I stayed in the shower for about a half hour. The wash was hot but the rinse was cool. I put on a warm robe before heading back into the bedroom. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed in a very pensive state. When he noticed my presence, he pointed to my coffee on the bedside table.

“Guess it’s my turn now.”

“You could have joined me.”

“Really? I figured you wanted your time, considering . . .  everything,” said Tony with a sweeping hand gesture.

“Thank you for your ― consideration.”

“I’ll take that shower now. Please .  . .  don’t leave.”

After finishing my coffee, I discarded my robe and reentered the bathroom. I walked up behind Tony and wrapped my arms around his waist while laying my cheek against his wet back.

“What sparked all of this?” I asked.

“Insecurity, as usual,” said Tony bluntly. “I thought I was picking up on some good vibrations between you and fur ball.”

I slapped the back of his head lightly. “Sorry. I mean Dr. McCoy.”

“Well,” I said as I began to kiss his back. “There was some infatuation on my part. I’ve always considered myself a mutant but to meet an intelligent one like Dr. McCoy was intriguing.”

“Do you  . . . find him to be . . . umm, you know . . .  a better fit?” asked Tony.

“Not at all,” I replied as I began massaging Tony’s shoulders. “Without you I’d be fit for no one. I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done and I never will. It was right here, in this house, that you intervened and initiated my true process of healing. No one else could have done that. Heck, no one else had the gall to even try. There’s no one more fit for me. The question is . . . am I still the right fit for you.”

Tony turned around in my arms and kissed me as he ran his fingers through my wet hair and ran his free hand up and down my ass.

“How could you ever doubt that?”

“I saw how well you and the other Bruce were getting along and I thought ―,”

“Babe, you light every fire and passion that I have. You fascinate me. You ground me and above all else, you deal with my bullshit on a regular basis even better than Pepper did. Think about it, I was only Pepper’s boss and I drove her nuts.  I’m your lover. That has to be magnitudes more harder to deal with.”

“But Tony, you completely blew me off. You were so into Mr. Wayne, you didn’t even want sex.”

“You didn’t mention anything about sex. You said you had experiments to run. I figured you were talking about the mutant memory elixir. “

“Oh, but I mentioned testing upgrades. Did you not get the hint?”

“Obviously I didn’t. That’s why I asked  you about seeing me later before you left.”

“I thought you were being sarcastic.”

“Next time, in front of everyone, just say ‘Tony. I’m horny. Time for sex.’ That way no one is confused. I don’t care who knows we’re together.”

“Obviously.”

“In any case, I’m sorry. Just keep in mind for future reference that I will and have blown of sex. I may appear to be a sex crazed stud in the press but you know full well that you fill that role in our relationship more often than not ―AND ― you are never to reveal that secret,” said Tony with a smile. “Now I want you to think before you answer. In the past, when I’ve blown off sex or missed your queues, what was I doing or talking about?”

“Engineering and lab stuff.”

“Exactly and that’s what was keeping me engaged with Mr. Wayne. We were being geeks. And as you know, big fella, talking geek and playing with stuff can keep me occupied for weeks. I only blew you off technically for a few hours and it was unintentional. Oh and I was thrown for a loop and made even more interested in our conversation when I found out Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

“Seriously?! Wow. Okay. I guess I can give you a pass with that.”

“So where do we go from here?” Tony asked as he began licking the water from my neck.

“There are plenty of home repairs we could start. I have some experiments to finish and I know your suit needs some repairs.”

Tony pulled away from my neck and looked me square in the eye. “Please tell me you’re yanking my balls.”

“If that’s what you want,” I replied while cupping Tony’s balls. That evoked a moan of pleasure as he pressed his chest against mine.

“That’s more like,” he whispered in my ear.

“Well, I guess make up sex could work too.”

“You go and get comfortable. I’ll be there in a moment.”

I stepped out of the shower, dried of, and put on a new robe. I found my spot on the bed and began stroking myself, excited to see what Tony had in store.

Six minutes later, the front entrance to the bedroom was opening.  I covered myself quickly and took a defensive posture on the bed. _Who the hell could that be?_

“Jarvis, who’s at the door?”

“It’s just Master Stark.”

“Oh, okay.”   _This place has as many trap doors and secret exits as the Tower._

I heard Tony entering. The show was about to begin.

Tony appeared in the bedroom wearing a gray pinstripe suit. His hair was immaculately done and he looked hot.

“So sorry I’m late, Brucie. The impromptu meeting with Mr. Wayne took longer than expected. Geek stuff. You know how it is. So how was your meeting with Dr. McCoy?”

Tony was undressing before me as he gave his monologue and my queue.

“It went well. I really think they’ll be able to help Logan now. I’m glad to be home though. I waited up for you.”

“I see that.” Tony removed his cufflinks and unbuttoned his shirt before climbing onto the bed with me. He crawled up to me and kissed me.

“I can taste the coffee on your tongue. “

“And I can taste the gin on yours,” I said with a grin.

Tony began kissing my neck as he pushed the robe down from off my shoulders and opened it up to reveal my excitement.

“Glad to know you’re happy to see me.” Tony stated with a smile.

Tony took my cock in his hand and played with it a little bit before lowering his head into my crotch and sucking me off.

I swallowed hard trying to hold back my moans of satisfaction but when the head of my cock hit the back of his throat I . . . “OHH FUCK, TONY! PLEASE . . .  PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT! OH DAMN. I’M ALREADY CUMMING!”  I yelled out in bliss, while pulling Tony’s hair and ejaculating down his throat. When he pulled off he was gasping for breath with my seed dripping from the corners of his mouth. That sight was a whole different type of erotic.

Tony wiped his mouth with his forearm and began rubbing his clothed groan against my naked thigh. The friction of the fabric caused my flaccid cock to twitch. Tony was sucking hickeys onto my neck as he continued to hump my thigh.

“How do you want me tonight?”

“Ayeeeee . . .  I want you to take me tonight.”

“Should I get the suit?” he asked while continuing to love on my neck.

“No. I want YOU to take ME. The other guy can wait.”

“Highly unusual,” said Tony as he pulled away from my neck and kissed me on the lips. “I can’t recall the last time you bottomed.

“Well, I require some reassurance. I want to make sure we’re a good fit in every possible combination.” Tony smiled but broke eye contact with me. “Look at me. Let’s make a deal. You always remind me that I’m a good fit for you and I’ll always remind you that you’re a good fit for me. Now fuck me and let’s prove to each other how well we fit together.”

“Do you talk to your mother with that mouth? I’m telling. On second thought, forget your mother, I’m telling Cap.”

“Shut up and start reassuring me.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Tony reignited my arousal by planting three soft, simple kisses on my lips. He then deepened the kiss and began nibbling on my bottom lip. The feel of his calloused hands running down my hairy chest was . . . . it was . . . I just can’t describe it. I loved Tony’s hands. Just knowing what those hands could create gave me a sense of honor to have those same hands occupied with my body.

When Tony’s lips left mine I opened my eyes to see him shimmying down to the foot of the bed and then he lowered his head down to my pelvis and began running his moustache and goatee against my lower abdomen causing my cock to jump and twitch. Needless to say, it was highly arousing.

I could tell Tony was stirring as well. Before continuing, Tony inhaled my essence deeply and I could actually see his pants tent up just a little further.

Tony reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out three dildos of various sizes. He took his time and prepped me tenderly. Once he finished with the second dildo, I was all but green with anticipation. Tony was now spooning me from behind and I could feel his erection pressing against me through the taught fabric.

“I know this sounds silly, Brucie, but can you get just a little angry for me? Maybe angry is the wrong word. How about aggressive? Yeah aggressive sounds better.  I just love when you get the whole mad scientist; Jeckyl and Hyde type look in your eyes when we’re having sex.

“Whatever gets you off,” I replied with my eyes still closed greatly enjoying the feel of Tony now thrusting the third dildo in and out of me from behind. “But before I do, you need get out of those pants. I’m sure you’re about the bust that zipper.”

Tony moaned in my ear when I reached back and cupped him through the fabric and gave them a soft squeeze.

Tony finally removed the dildo and his pants and lined himself up with me. He lifted my left leg and held it up in place. He was still behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck as he began to breathe more deeply.

When I felt Tony breach me for the first time in a long time, I turned my head back towards him, opened my eyes, and allowed just a little bit of the other guy to come to the surface.

“Mad enough for you?” I said in a low guttural tone with a creepy grin.

Tony responded by sinking deeply into me and fucking me from behind. We kept this position and rhythm for a few minutes until Tony felt it necessary to change. The next position found Tony on his knees right between my thighs. He was holding my legs up with his hands under my knees. For a minute it appeared that Tony was the one Hulkin’ out. He was pumping vehemently. Tony was usually a slow and steady. Today he was strong, powerful, and intense.

“Ohh Yesss. You’re truly . . .  truly trying to prove yourself tonight.”

Tony dropped my legs and pressed his chest down against mine and starting kissing me like a drunken prostitute.

“You said . . . Mmmmm . . .  that you wanted me . . .  to reassure you that we fit. After tonight, we’ll both know for sure that there’s no need for any Beasts or Batmen. We’re all we need.”

Tony was able to lean into me further and as he continued to thrust. I could finally feel his cock making constant contact with my prostate. Wanting to fuck Tony but not wanting to break our position, I opted to reached behind Tony and finger his ass, offering him a little anal stimulation. Then I noticed a fourth dildo sticking out of the bedside table drawer. I sucked it, slathering it with my saliva, and then inserted it into Tony’s ass. When I pushed it into him he yelled and drove his blunt cock into me further while arching his back.

We continued on like this for some time. We were in no rush. This session wasn’t just about the sex. It was about reinforcing bonds and making us stronger as a couple. Getting off with a few orgasms would just be an added bonus and we did get off several times between the two of us, or rather the three of us if you count the Hulk.

The following morning we were awakened by Jarvis with some interesting news.

“Sir, you and Dr. Banner are trending. It appears some photos have been leaked online.”

“Oh God, which ones?” I asked in distress.

“These sir.”

Jarvis pulled up the pictures and projected the holographic photos towards us.

Well. It could have been worse. What we saw were some photos taken by a drone during our fight the night before. There were several photos of The Hulk and Ironman beating the shit out of each other. Then came the call.

“Tony, is Bruce with you?” asked the Cap. Steve already knew about our relationship. He doesn’t get involved unless it’s necessary.

“Yeah, he’s here,” replied Tony.

“I’m sure you two have seen the photos. People are wondering if there’s strife between you two and whether or not this will cause problems with the Avengers. There’s a press conference scheduled for two pm. Both of you must attend and give your statements. Just reassure the people that everything is fine. I’ll check in later. ”

“Time to get up and make amends in front of the crowd,” I said while turning my head towards Tony.

“Bruce, I have a question for you.”

“Yeah.”

“Would you ever consider making our relationship public?”

I slipped on my glasses and then sat up against the headboard.

“Tony,” I said as I looked down into his eyes. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We’re already members of the most well-known group of superheroes, now you want to put our personal business out there too. We’ll never get an ounce of privacy.”

“Is that really why? Or is it me? Am I too much? Too over the top? Too flamboyant? Too  ―”

“Stop. Stop right now. If going public is what you need me to do to completely reassure you that we are a good fit, I’ll do it.  Just don’t get upset when we can’t have sex because there are drones flying around outside our window snapping photos.”

Tony smiled and replied, “Thank you.” Then he sat up, took my glasses off, and gave me a kiss. “And don’t worry about the drones. After a few weeks we’ll be old news and our sex life will resume like nothing ever happened. “

“I hope so because we still haven’t tried out the upgrades on that suit.”

“Well, you know . . .,” said Tony while playing in the hairs on my chest, “We have a few hours before the press conference to have a little fun or big fun, if you prefer.”

“As tempting as that is, you and I already have more meetings with Bruce Wayne and Hank McCoy, respectively, in addition to the new press conference.”

“Damn, that’s right. But we can still squeeze in a few minutes, can’t we.”

“No. No. No. If I remember correctly, I’m supposed to be the professional one and I don’t want to go to any meeting or conference looking disheveled with swollen lips and shiny skin, be it green or otherwise.”

“Okay, you win. But right after the press conference, we’re heading to the tower. There’s more privacy there and we are testing out every upgrade on that suit.”

“Agreed.” Then I took Tony by the head and drew him in without making any other contact. “And you better not let anything get in our way this time or else you will suffer greatly,” I said with an evil grin.

“Yes, Master.”

I tried my best to keep a straight face but it was impossible after that line. I couldn’t help but to burst out laughing.

“Let’s go you slacker.”


	6. Upgrades That Fit

I arrived at the press conference just a few minutes before Tony. I was sipping on a glass of water while seated by the podium, when a flash a light or something passed through my field of vision. A moment later, Tony was making his grand entrance and landing on the stage in front of the crowd in full gear, then the suit collapsed and bundled itself into a bullet shaped case.

The crowd cheered and Tony then took a seat beside me seeing as the press conference had yet to begin.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey show off.”

“Who? Moi? You wouldn’t like me any other way.”

The press conference began and a reporter with dark brown hair and glasses who looked suspiciously like Ms. Potts in a wig shot off the first round of question. It was apparent that many people still didn’t realize that I was a member of the Avengers and the Hulk, as most questions were directed towards Tony.

“Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark. Is it true that the Hulk has been kicked out of the Avengers due to his hostile actions towards you?  Is it also true that he’s been placed in a permanent containment chamber at your Malibu estate after the fiasco yesterday? What will happen to him next?”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have someone here who can answer all of those questions better than I. Let me introduce to you, Doctor Bruce Banner.”

Tony waved for me to come forward to the podium and I did hesitantly while fiddling with my handkerchief and glasses.

“What is your part in all of this,” yelled out a male reporter from the back.

“Well, I am . . .” I took a deep breath. _Am I ready to make these confessions?_ _Yes. For Tony. Only for Tony._ ”

“So, what is your relationship to all of this? Answer the question,” yelled another journalist.

 “I am the Hulk and if it wasn’t for this man, I wouldn’t be able to confess that to all of you. As you can see, I’m not confined to a chamber although there is one if needed. I am not out of control. Not anymore. And I never threatened this man’s life. In fact . . .” I had to take a pause to keep my courage. “In fact, the fiasco that was caught on camera by an unknown drone was more of a domestic dispute than a war between Ironman and the Hulk.

“Excuse me but did you just say it was a domestic dispute?” asked a blond reporter from Channel 8 news.

“Yes, Tony and I are a couple and when you’re alter egos are The Hulk and Ironman, domestic disputes can become quite hostile and large in magnitude, but we’ve made up.”

The crowd was silent and Tony quickly took the podium.

“What Dr. Banner is trying to say is we’re lovers and lovers fight. They also make up and we have another make up session to attend to. So if you would please excuse us  . . .”

“Wait . Wait. If this is true and you’re not covering up anything, show us the Hulk,” yelled someone from the crowd.

“I don’t think that would be the safest option.”

It was then that everyone starting chanting for the Hulk. I started to breathe heavy, nervous and a little overwhelmed _. What am I going to do?_

Tony patted me on the back and began squeezing on one of my shoulders. “Babe, show them the Hulk. You’ll be fine. They’ll be fine. We have plans tonight and it’s ― urgent ― that we get back to the tower,” said Tony with a wink.

Immediately I remembered everything we had gone through for the last several months and it was true what I said early. If it had not been for Tony, I couldn’t have stood on that podium and gave those confessions. It was time to prove myself once and for all. It was time to show that I, Bruce Banner, was the Hulk and the Hulk was under my control.

I immediately let go. I allowed my other self to come through and I saw the crowd through his eyes. I let out a massive roar while flexing and stretching my new frame.

The crowd retreated from the stage. Some even sought shelter, in fear of their lives. I just stood there. I didn’t make a move except to turn my head and look down at Tony.

“Puny man,” I said with a smile.

“Hey Big Guy. You ready to head to the Tower for some fun.”

“Big Fun?”

“Yeah, big fun.”

I took Tony in my arms and began leaping from building to building. The Tower wasn’t far away and before I knew it, I had landed on the terrace with Tony safely in my arms. When I let him down, I morphed back into my normal self.

Sex that afternoon was great. Oh God was it awesome, but I’m getting ahead of myself.

We walked to our room, all smiles and grins.

“So that we don’t disturb our fellow Avengers like last time, I’ve upgraded the room in addition to the suit. Jarvis, please initiate the sound barrier.”

I looked around expecting to see something happen.

“Don’t worry. All the action is happening within the walls. Right now, Cap, Thor, and the others couldn’t hear God screaming from this room right now. You can be as loud and vocal as you want even when you’re the Hulk, especially when you’re the Hulk.”

“What about peeping drones,” I asked.

“I’ve thought of that too. I also had these installed.” He pushed a button and immediately blinds came down between the window panes. “It’s amazing how beneficial something as untech and simple as blinds can be for one’s privacy.”

“Indeed,” I said as I approached Tony and took him in my arms. “Now let’s try out those upgrades.”

“How I love it when you’re eager.”

 

Several minutes later.

Arrgggh! Metal Man. SMASSSHHH!!

“OHH FFFuck. This is better than I imagined.

“Ohh. Tony.Yesss. You think of everything.”

“I love you Bruce.”

“Love you . . .  too . . . Tony.”

 

I don’t know how long we went at it but I do know that I was well satisfied on every front.

Even the other guy was sound asleep in the recesses of my mind.

“How did you do it?” I asked as laid comfortably in bed while looking over at Tony.

“Do what?”

“Those upgrades. Wow. I mean you really did think of everything.”

“What did you like most?” asked Tony.

“I can’t pick just one thing. That suit had everything. A flesh like cock that actually ejaculated lubricant. A silicone based tongue with makeshift salivary glands and taste buds. Now the Hulk can get rimmed too. Who thinks of that? Better yet, who could have built that?”

“Me.”

“Of course you, only you.”

We cuddled while continuing to talk about the suit and how great it was.

“You know what, I think the best features are the sensors you added to heightened your own stimulation while in the suit. It wouldn’t have been as much fun, if you were just the pilot of the suit and not a participant.”

“Yeah, it’s fun to actually know what it feels like to rim and fuck the big guy. I could actually feel you orgasm while still in the suit. Without the suit, you’ve never let me get that close to the Hulk’s ass.”

“I was always fearful that you’d get stuck in there. One good ass clench and I would paralyze you for life without the suit.”

Tony laughed and then curled in on me a little more and just smiled.

“What’s that look about?”

“I have another present for you. I had Jarvis take it. It’s very cheesy but I’m allowed to be cheesy and sappy with you.”

“Well, where is it?”

“Check your phone. It’s right there on the side table.”

This was the cherry on top and it had nothing to do with the suit. Tony had sent me a photo text message. The picture showed the Hulk and Ironman cuddled up tightly together. Tony was still in the suit, but the mask was up revealing his smiling face. I was smiling also. It was the first time the Hulk was ever photographed while sporting a huge grin. It was the cheesiest, sappiest, funniest, most sentimental thing I’ve ever received. _I will cherish it forever._

“We definitely fit well together,” I said as starred at the photo. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Thank you . . . and Big Green.”

The End.


End file.
